jaiden_animationsfandomcom-20200213-history
My Random Thoughts
is an animation created by Jaiden Animations, uploaded on June 18, 2017. Synopsis In this experimental video, Jaiden shares some of the things she would randomly think about. Stories Note: Most of the section titles below are taken from Jaiden's list of random thoughts at 7:05. My phone Jaiden was going through her phone contacts and deleting people she never talked to. She was confused by the amount of unknown people like Jacob Acorn and Ashley Newberry, and she accidentally deleted a different Ashley. The whole process made Jaiden realize that she has way less friends than she thought and her contact list became a lot smaller. Dog world Jaiden wonders what if the world was ruled by dogs instead of humans, with things like a dog government, dog education system, dog hobbies and dog sports. Maybe they would invent a new sport that is "kinda like soccer of football combined with basketball," and create art and music. If humans were wild animals, they could not discover their passions, but if dogs could find their passions, they might start a dog art museum and even run Earth better than humans. Scary pianos? Jaiden wonders why pianos are the scary, ominous instrument in horror movies (playing themselves, making ugly sounds, killing someone with the lid). She wants to watch a horror movie where the "haunted" instrument is an otamatone. Half-popped popcorn When Jaiden eats popcorn, instead of throwing away all the kernels, she likes to crunch on the half-popped ones. She believes that anyone who does not do that is "missing out on some of the best things in life." Cilantro thing One time at the grocery store, Jaiden was paying for her groceries. The cashier was new at her job and she was scanning the groceries, which was fine until she had to find the serial code for the cilantro. The cashier was flipping through the book with the serial codes and was trying the code for the cilantro. Because she did not want to waste time by being slow, she had to find the cilantro code quickly and it was stressing her out until she eventually gave up and let Jaiden have the cilantro for free. Procrastination stress Jaiden believes that closed deadlines are stressful yet relaxing. When someone is working on a project late at night and has gotten nothing done, it is nice to see it as a stressed self-imploding feeling that would last a few hours. Even though this approach only has to last 12-24 hours, it is more mentally unhealthy and emotionally draining than the other strategy of not waiting until the last minute and starting right away which has less intense but more dreadful feeling while working. Jaiden is not responsible for any poor results. Humming birds Jaiden's parents' house had big windows in the living room, and sometimes hummingbirds would hit them. What Jaiden would do is, if the bird survived, she would pick it up and help it recover. A lot of people are against that, because it might be a wild bird with diseases, and even though they are right, Jaiden imagines if a kid knocks himself out by blindly running into a tree and someone else does not want to help him because the kid has a cold. The bird fluttered around Jaiden after recovering. Jaiden considers herself a "bird master". Half-popped popcorn (again?) When Jaiden was writing her random thoughts over a long period of time, she realized she wrote "half-popped popcorn" twice in separate occasions. She must have felt compelled to talk about half-popped popcorn at the time. Kids Jaiden wonders why kids on the internet frequently tell their age when writing comments thinking it's important information to convey. Whenever Jaiden sees a comment that starts with a kid's age, her brain automatically writes off what the kid is about to say. Jaiden really enjoys seeing a message telling the kid's age and complimenting her videos, because it feels like it was written with "full child pureness". Sometimes Jaiden would thank them and say her own age. End-card The video was really fun and experimental for Jaiden to make. She already thought for a while of doing a video filled with random topics that are too short for their own full video. She never saw any other animators do videos like this before, but she could be wrong and might find hundreds of people already making those kinds of videos. If viewers liked this video, Jaiden would make another video, but if viewers hated it, she would not, but what mattered was, she had fun. Characters Some unnamed characters are not included. * Jaiden * Jacob Acorn * Ashley Newberry * Cashier * Procrastinator * Tall kid (13) * Medium kid (6) * Small kid (2) Reception Like many of Jaiden's videos, the reception for this video is very positive. Trivia *This video is known as the beginning of an animation trend of random thoughts, where other animators would "plagiarize" this video and share their own random thoughts. Notable animators in the trend include James (TheOdd1sOut), Adam (SomethingElseYT) and Jordan (RushlightInvader). *In response to James plagiarizing this video, Jaiden got even by making her own edition of one of TheOdd1sOut videos, Things I Do That Adults Probably Don't Do (Jaiden Edition). *This video has a sequel, Random Thoughts (Part 2 Edition). *The otamatone clip is a small part of the otamatone cover of "Beat It" by Michael Jackson. *The "The" at 5:27 is a reference to the Spongebob Squarepants episode "Procrastination", where Spongebob had to write an 800-word essay and that was all he could write. *Jaiden mentioned that there is a website dedicated to cilantro and people hating it: www.IHateCilantro.com Category:Videos Category:Animations Category:Animated stories Category:Videos uploaded in 2018